Inuyasha meets Shanna
by PRchica
Summary: A strange halfbreed dogdemon mistakenly finds a shard of the sakred jewel and its strange effect on her sends her and her friends to the feudal era where they meet inuyasha,Wut'll Inu do when he finds that she has an attraction to him? Wut'll Kagome do?
1. Dropping in

Disclaimer: Ahhhhhhh shaddap, so I don't own em, you ain't gotto remind me…. goes to pout in a corner

Chapter 2: Introductions

Shanna opened her eyes to the bright shine of the sun overhead. She blinked and rubbed her eyes while sitting up to what appeared to be a sleeping bag securely tucked around her. She looked around, seeing no one and hearing no one, she crawled out of the sleeping bag. 'Where am I?' she thought while standing.

The sleeping bag didn't smell familiar and nor did her surroundings. She softly gasped "Oh no, Jaz…_Jasmine?_ D--_Darrin?_" she questioned the air.

Shanna bit her lip and looked around again. Suddenly a rustle in the bushes caught her attention. "**Who's there?!**" she yelled out and stepped back a step.

Inuyasha walked out of the trees, muttering under his breath, with small logs piled under his arms. He stopped and blinked at Shanna who was staring at him oddly.

Shanna stood, awed and entranced at the hansom creature that just stepped into her sight. She couldn't take her eyes away from the luminous shine of his silver hair and the brilliant glow of his golden eyes.

Inuyasha blushed slightly in confusion, "**What are you staring at me for?!**" he yelled while dropping the logs. Shanna blushed and looked away; her bangs hid the gleeful radiance in her eyes.

Inuyasha blinked again, even more confused than before. Kagome walked into the small clearing with Sango and Jasmine; they seemed to be in deep conversation, although Sango seemed lost in it.

Darrin and Miroku, however, were nowhere to be seen. Inuyasha stared back at Kagome and Shanna noticed his stare, feeling a bit jealous but not sure as to why.

"Oh you woke up finally, how are you feeling? You took a pretty big hit, hi, I'm Kagome…" she offered a smile and Shanna nodded in acknowledgement.

She smiled at Kagome, the jealousy evaporating at the girl's kindness. Inuyasha approached them and Shanna looked up at him again. Inuyasha scowled at her and Shanna grinned.

Inuyasha blinked at her and looked to Kagome, slightly confused. Kagome gave him a reassuring smile before wandering back over to Jasmine and a very curious looking Sango.

Inuyasha looked Shanna in the eyes, her eyes had a captivating glow and the two-tone colors made it even harder to tear his vision away. Shanna chuckled and closed her eyes, allowing Inuyasha to look away. He growled and snorted, stepping away from her. "I'm going to go look for the monk and the other guy.

Kagome waved to him then stepped to the other girls, wondering to herself as to why Sango seemed so infatuated in what Jasmine was saying.

"Kagome, is what Jasmine says true?" Kagome blinked at Sango. Sango turned to Jasmine, "is it true that there are creams and powders that can make scars disappear?" Kagome seemed confused now.

"Y--yes, well actually, they just conceal them, but why do you want to know about those Sango?" Kagome looked to Jasmine who just shrugged. "I just mentioned a few modern cosmetics and she seemed to take an interest in vanishing cream, foundation, and concealer (you know what, I actually had to ask someone what those were, I don't know a damn thing about make up .;)" Jasmine crossed her arms.

Sango looked at Miroku for a second and thought of how much more attractive she'd be if her scars were no longer there. '…the houshi could never be attracted to a hideously disfigured body like mine, so many ugly marks; he's bound to be disguised.'

Kagome noticed Sango's brief glance and smiled. She put her hand on her shoulder and Sango jumped slightly. Sango gave a nervous smile and Kagome gave her a comforting smile.

Jaz scratched her head at the two girls' friendly display and then shrugged it off and walked to Shanna.

Jasmine crossed her arms over her chest and smirked at her dog-demon friend. "Ok… spill it, what's with your frontage? Why do you seem flirty all of a sudden?" Shanna blushed and peered over at the spot where Inuyasha bounded away after the monk and Darrin.

Jasmine followed the demon's gaze and gave her an all knowing grin. This grin, however, came from Jasmine, and Jaz's grins were known for causing match-making mischief. Shanna shook her head and stepped away from her.

"Don't even think about it, you're not going to interfere this time, not with me, find someone else's love-life to tamper with…" Shanna crossed her arms and rubbed her shoulders mindfully. Jasmine shook her head and stepped closer to her, "awww c'mon, just a little… you know I can work wonders."

Shanna sneered at her slightly, knowing all too well that she had a point, but this time she didn't want her help. Shanna had felt this man's aura and essence, even in her own time. She had wondered what that sent was that sent her body on heat-flash-trips. And now she knew what it was, her body reacted to his and she could sense that his did the same.

However, there was a problem to which is why she declined Jaz's help. Even though both her and that boy's bodies reacted to each other, his heart beat for someone else, namely the school girl, Kagome.

Shanna had never been in love… because of what she was; there was no one for her in the world she lived in. She only had her friends, even Darrin, as much as he'd probably kill to do a couple of things with the dog-demoness or at least have a chance to touch her in certain places, he couldn't love her.

He admired and gawked at her body but felt no love toward her, he was merely a friend, no more, though Shanna thought otherwise between him and Jasmine. Shanna could sense something there, but unlike Jasmine, she would not interfere, it was not her place.

Shanna gave a deep sigh, she felt a deep seeded need to have the hansom inu-demon mate with her, but she also felt the more human part of her warn against it, the human girl must feel something toward him too and she would have to keep her feral instincts at bay until they got back home to there own time.

Inuyasha ran swiftly through the trees sniffing the air, following the houshi's trail. Inuyasha stopped on a tree branch and growled aggravatedly. "**MIROKU! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU STUPID MONK!**" Inuyasha yelled into the trees. Several birds rose to the sky, but no sign of the lecherous monk or the boy that supposedly accompanied him.

Inuyasha growled in frustration and headed back to the campsite where the girls awaited him. On his way back, however, the clouds grew dark and lightning filled the sky's features. Inuyasha once again sniffed the air and a strange scent filled his nostrils.

Inuyasha became uneasy with the scent and picked up his speed. All of a sudden a flash of lightning struck a tree a few feet behind him. "What the… shit," Inuyasha flashed past more trees as they got struck in a trail following Inuyasha's steps.

Inuyasha jumped forward as a bolt struck the very ground his feet had been rapidly running across. Inuyasha got back to his feet and searched the sky, it couldn't be the thunder brothers, they were destroyed a long time ago.

It had to be something else, but what? Inuyasha made it back to the clearing where the girls had slightly huddled together. "Hey what's going on?" he yelled to them. Shanna was the only one who wasn't closely packed with the other girls, but she and Jasmine seemed to exchange uneasy glances at the strange weather change.

A rustle from a near by tree caught everyone's attention. Inuyasha spotted a figure on one of the branches and went for 'em. Suddenly another bolt of lightning hit the ground in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha fell back and peered up at the figure, only a few feet away from him in the tree. Inuyasha stood up and as he closed the distance another bolt struck in front of him, but this time it struck the figure. Inuyasha gasped and watched as the intruder disintegrated. Inuyasha blinked up at the branch, obviously confused.

Jasmine and Shanna watched very intently at the bolt that hit the figure and seemed even more uneasy. A growl from Inuyasha tore their attention from it; however, as another figure was spotted behind the tree the first intruder had been struck from.

Inuyasha growled again, "Come out here you bastard, who are you?" the figure laughed and walked out of the shadows of the tree, making Inuyasha grunt and growl in an even more violent way…

note

So whatcha think? I hope y'all liked it, I'm sorry it's so short but I didn't have a lot of time today. Thanx for the two reviews I got for the first chapter though, I was actually surprised to get that many, though I was kinda prayin for more ; but I bet you can't wait to see who was supposedly trying to "kill" Inuyasha. Either that or I'm giving myself more credit than I should, oops --; , well I'm going to write the next chapter nonetheless, so I'm hoping to get a few reviews, at least two, for this one if I'm lucky, though more would be a treasure for me. still praying

PRchica aka, Sade


	2. Introductions

Disclaimer: Ahhhhhhh shaddap, so I don't own em, you ain't gotto remind me…. goes to pout in a corner

Chapter 2: Introductions

Shanna opened her eyes to the bright shine of the sun overhead. She blinked and rubbed her eyes while sitting up to what appeared to be a sleeping bag securely tucked around her. She looked around, seeing no one and hearing no one, she crawled out of the sleeping bag. 'Where am I?' she thought while standing.

The sleeping bag didn't smell familiar and nor did her surroundings. She softly gasped "Oh no, Jaz…_Jasmine?_ D--_Darrin?_" she questioned the air.

Shanna bit her lip and looked around again. Suddenly a rustle in the bushes caught her attention. "Who's there?!" she yelled out and stepped back a step.

Inuyasha walked out of the trees, muttering under his breath, with small logs piled under his arms. He stopped and blinked at Shanna who was staring at him oddly.

Shanna stood, awed and entranced at the hansom creature that just stepped into her sight. She couldn't take her eyes away from the luminous shine of his silver hair and the brilliant glow of his golden eyes.

Inuyasha blushed slightly in confusion, "**What are you staring at me for?!**" he yelled while dropping the logs. Shanna blushed and looked away; her bangs hid the gleeful radiance in her eyes.

Inuyasha blinked again, even more confused than before. Kagome walked into the small clearing with Sango and Jasmine; they seemed to be in deep conversation, although Sango seemed lost in it.

Darrin and Miroku, however, were nowhere to be seen. Inuyasha stared back at Kagome and Shanna noticed his stare, feeling a bit jealous but not sure as to why.

"Oh you woke up finally, how are you feeling? You took a pretty big hit, hi, I'm Kagome…" she offered a smile and Shanna nodded in acknowledgement.

She smiled at Kagome, the jealousy evaporating at her kindness. Inuyasha approached them and Shanna looked up at him again. Inuyasha scowled at her and Shanna grinned.

Inuyasha blinked at her and looked to Kagome, slightly confused. Kagome gave him a reassuring smile before wandering back over to Jasmine and a very curious looking Sango.

Inuyasha looked Shanna in the eyes, her eyes had a captivating glow and the two-tone colors made it even harder to tear his vision away. Shanna chuckled and closed her eyes, allowing Inuyasha to look away. He growled and snorted, stepping away from her. "I'm going to go look for the monk and the other guy.

Kagome waved to him then stepped to the other girls, wondering to herself as to why Sango seemed so infatuated in what Jasmine was saying.

"Kagome, is what Jasmine says true?" Kagome blinked at Sango. Sango turned to Jasmine, "is it true that there are creams and powders that can make scars disappear?" Kagome seemed confused now.

"Y--yes, well actually, they just conceal them, but why do you want to know about those Sango?" Kagome looked to Jasmine who just shrugged. "I just mentioned a few modern cosmetics and she seemed to take an interest in vanishing cream, foundation, and concealer (you know what, I actually had to ask someone what those were, I don't know a damn thing about make up .;)" Jasmine crossed her arms.

Sango looked at Miroku for a second and thought of how much more attractive she'd be if her scars were no longer there. '…the houshi could never be attracted to a hideously disfigured body like mine, so many ugly marks; he's bound to be disguised.'

Kagome noticed Sango's brief glance and smiled. She put her hand on her shoulder and Sango jumped slightly. Sango gave a nervous smile and Kagome gave her a comforting smile.

Jaz scratched her head at the two girls' friendly display and then shrugged it off and walked to Shanna.

Jasmine crossed her arms over her chest and smirked at her dog-demon friend. "Ok… spill it, what's with your frontage? Why do you seem flirty all of a sudden?" Shanna blushed and peered over at the spot where Inuyasha bounded away after the monk and Darrin.

Jasmine followed the demon's gaze and gave her an all knowing grin. This grin, however, came from Jasmine, and Jaz's grins were known for causing match-making mischief. Shanna shook her head and stepped away from her.

"Don't even think about it, you're not going to interfere this time, not with me, find someone else's love-life to tamper with…" Shanna crossed her arms and rubbed her shoulders mindfully. Jasmine shook her head and stepped closer to her, "awww c'mon, just a little… you know I can work wonders."

Shanna sneered at her slightly, knowing all too well that she had a point, but this time she didn't want her help. Shanna had felt this man's aura and essence, even in her own time. She had wondered what that sent was that sent her body on heat-flash-trips. And now she knew what it was, her body reacted to his and she could sense that his did the same.

However, there was a problem to which is why she declined Jaz's help. Even though both her and that boy's bodies reacted to each other, his heart beat for someone else, namely the school girl, Kagome.

Shanna had never been in love… because of what she was; there was no one for her in the world she lived in. She only had her friends, even Darrin, as much as he'd probably kill to do a couple of things with the dog-demoness or at least have a chance to touch her in certain places, he couldn't love her.

He admired and gawked at her body but felt no love toward her, he was merely a friend, no more, though Shanna thought otherwise between him and Jasmine. Shanna could sense something there, but unlike Jasmine, she would not interfere, it was not her place.

Shanna gave a deep sigh, she felt a deep seeded need to have the hansom inu-demon mate with her, but she also felt the more human part of her warn against it, the human girl must feel something toward him too and she would have to keep her feral instincts at bay until they got back home to there own time.

Inuyasha ran swiftly through the trees sniffing the air, following the houshi's trail. Inuyasha stopped on a tree branch and growled aggravatedly. "**MIROKU! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU STUPID MONK!**" Inuyasha yelled into the trees. Several birds rose to the sky, but no sign of the lecherous monk or the boy that supposedly accompanied him.

Inuyasha growled in frustration and headed back to the campsite where the girls awaited him. On his way back, however, the clouds grew dark and lightning filled the sky's features. Inuyasha once again sniffed the air and a strange scent filled his nostrils.

Inuyasha became uneasy with the scent and picked up his speed. All of a sudden a flash of lightning struck a tree a few feet behind him. "What the… shit," Inuyasha flashed past more trees as they got struck in a trail following Inuyasha's steps.

Inuyasha jumped forward as a bolt struck the very ground his feet had been rapidly running across. Inuyasha got back to his feet and searched the sky, it couldn't be the thunder brothers, they were destroyed a long time ago.

It had to be something else, but what? Inuyasha made it back to the clearing where the girls had slightly huddled together. "Hey what's going on?" he yelled to them. Shanna was the only one who wasn't closely packed with the other girls, but she and Jasmine seemed to exchange uneasy glances at the strange weather change.

A rustle from a near by tree caught everyone's attention. Inuyasha spotted a figure on one of the branches and went for 'em. Suddenly another bolt of lightning hit the ground in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha fell back and peered up at the figure, only a few feet away from him in the tree. Inuyasha stood up and as he closed the distance another bolt struck in front of him, but this time it struck the figure. Inuyasha gasped and watched as the intruder disintegrated. Inuyasha blinked up at the branch, obviously confused.

Jasmine and Shanna watched very intently at the bolt that hit the figure and seemed even more uneasy. A growl from Inuyasha tore their attention from it; however, as another figure was spotted behind the tree the first intruder had been struck from.

Inuyasha growled again, "Come out here you bastard, who are you?" the figure laughed and walked out of the shadows of the tree, making Inuyasha grunt and growl in an even more violent way…

note

So whatcha think? I hope y'all liked it, I'm sorry it's so short but I didn't have a lot of time today. Thanx for the two reviews I got for the first chapter though, I was actually surprised to get that many, though I was kinda prayin for more ; but I bet you can't wait to see who was supposedly trying to "kill" Inuyasha. Either that or I'm giving myself way too much credit, oops --; , well I'm going to write the next chapter nonetheless, so I'm hoping to get a few reviews, at least two, for this one if I'm lucky, though more would be a treasure for me. still praying

PRchica aka, Sade


End file.
